


Silent Treatment

by SarkySquirrel



Series: Writing Prompts & Drabbles [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cute, F/M, Fluff, casually wearing bucky's clothes, kind of unfinished story, lead up is there though, like usual, natasha and phil are bros, natasha and sydney are like sisters, netflix, no actual relationship, prompt, steve is there for Bucky, sydney and bucky are both stubborn, tony's just confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkySquirrel/pseuds/SarkySquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "Fighting with Bucky so you give each other the silent treatment. You miss each other, but you're both too stubborn" prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Treatment

                "What exactly do you want from me, Sydney?!" Bucky yelled at her as he pushed himself away from the couch. They were fighting in the middle of the living room with all of the Avengers accounted for. No one really knew what they were on about but Sydney simply walking in his eye-line seemed to set him off.

                "Nothing to do with you, since that's what you seem to want!" Sydney snapped back, with a vicious glare in her eyes.

                "Fine!" He growled back, walking away to the kitchen.

                "Great!" Sydney barked back, stomping away to the elevator. You could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears.

                Tony turned to the group that was left in the living room and frowned. "Anyone know what that was about?" Everyone shook their heads while Steve stood up and followed Bucky's path into the kitchen.

                "No." Natasha murmured while searching through her phone for a certain number. She stood up once she found it, hurrying towards the elevator as she pressed the phone to her ears. Once she was out of everyone's sight, she spoke, "Hey, are you free? Sid needs us. Yeah, I'll wait. But hurry."

    ----

                The following couple of days were awkward whenever Sydney and Bucky were in the same room. They were giving each other silent treatment, occasionally glaring at each other but otherwise wouldn't converse. The problem was, and Natasha could tell every day, Sydney wasn't sleeping. Neither was Bucky.

    ----

                "Sydney? You in there?" Natasha knocked on the door softly, calling her name through into her apartment.

                The door opened to reveal the younger girl, dressed in her pyjama's and a baggy jumper. "Hey, Nat. I'm surprised Phil got here first." She welcomed her in to join Coulson in Sydney's open living room.

                "Well, someone had to call him." Natasha hugged Phil before breaking away and moving to sit on Sydney's couch beside her. "What happened between you and Bucky?"

                "Ugh." Sydney frowned before she sighed tiredly."I haven't told Bucky about how much today means to me, and he tried to make plans with me, but I told him I couldn't. I didn't say why, but he got really weird and yelled at me saying that he would cancel whatever plans he and Steve had but I wouldn't cancel mine."

                Phil was imagining so many ways to murder The Winter Soldier in his brain as Sydney told him but remained calm and collected. "And you haven't told anyone before. Because Natasha and I already knew."

                "It's hard. And now he hates me." Sydney held her head in her hands and sighed. "He's stubborn."

                "You both are," Natasha commented.

                Sydney snorted, "Thanks, Natasha."

                "Have you gone yet?" Phil asked curiously.

                "No, not yet." Sydney shook her head softly.

                Natasha seemed to glom onto his plan and insisted. "Go up there, get dressed and go see him."

                Sydney was too tired to argue, sighing heavily before lifting herself off the couch and climbing her stairs. When she returned 10 minutes later, wearing a purple beanie, a baggy jumper she was pretty sure was actually Bucky's, a pair of skinny jeans and an old pair of converse. She picked up her messenger bag, with her phone and wallet inside. Phil handed her some flowers and pushed all three of them out of the apartment, Sydney locking it behind them.

    ----

                "Natasha, go and get Barnes and taking him to the site."

                "I thought you wanted to murder him."

                "I would prefer it if Sydney was happy, and if that's with him then, I'll suck it up."

                "Okay, what if he won't come?"

                "Make him."

    ----

                Sydney walked through the field reading the names of those long past until she reached the one she recognised. She smiled sadly as she crouched into a kneeling position in front of the stone. "Hey, dad. Long time no see." She stroked the gravestone, placing the flowers in front of it. She sat there alone for a while, the only sound was the cars passing on the main street and occasionally a bird or two squawking.

                "I'm sorry." Sydney heard a voice behind her, instantly recognising the sound.

                "Me too." She turned to face the man beside her, who kneeled to her level. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, the tears beginning to flow. She could feel his arms snaking around her body pulling her tight. "I should have told you why."

                "I know, it's hard. But I understand now." He leaned his head on her shoulder, looking at the gravestone. "What happened?"

                "Car accident," Sydney replied, blinking slowly. She tilted her head slightly, leaning on the recently shorn short hair of his. "We, uh, we got hit by a drunk driver." Bucky twisted his neck to watch her face, observe her eyes downcast as she told her story. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have gone to that stupid party in the first place." She mumbled, looking at the spikes of grass avoiding looking at Bucky or the grave."Dad was driving us back home, a drunk driver pulled out onto the road and crashed into us. We both had really bad injuries, but I was losing a lot of blood fast. When we got to the ambulance..." Sydney paused looking up at the gravestone. "I died for 3 minutes and my dad gave his life for mine, his blood."

                "Sid.." Bucky whispered, stroking her tear stained cheek softly. "It's not your fault."

                "It is though." She looked into Bucky's eyes for a moment before shaking her head as she closed her eyes. "If I hadn't gone to that stupid party then my dad would still be alive and I wouldn't be crying in a graveyard while you pitied me."

                "This isn't pity, Sydney." Bucky pulled her into a tight hug. Sydney cried silently into Bucky's chest while Bucky stroked her hair softly.

                "Are you gonna let me out?" She murmured into his chest once her crying calmed down.

                "Not until you forgive yourself."

                "Good thing we're in a graveyard," Sydney mumbled before she huffed. "Sure whatever, I forgive myself."

                Bucky pulled away from the hug, before frowning. "Isn't this mine?"

                Sydney sniffed, smiling at his random question. "Probably." She pulled on the jumper, which was pretty much a dress with how long it was on her.

                "Hm. Looks better on you." Bucky picked her up as he stood, Sydney clinging onto his neck.

                "What are you- Where are we going?"

                Bucky smirked into her shoulder as he walked out of the graveyard, towards Stark Tower. "Back to the tower. I want to eat pizza and watch your Netflix."

                "It's just Netflix." Sydney mumbled, resigning but still clutching onto him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and she could feel his hand on her ass, holding her up.

    ----

                "I think we've done well." Natasha commented as they watched from one of the surrounding rooftops, using binoculars to observe the pair.

                "I'm still not happy."

                "You said it yourself Phil, you want her happy and if that's with Barnes, then Suck. It. Up."

                Phil pouted like a child.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. It's kind of unfinished but I didn't have any more muse for this so I'm posting it now.


End file.
